IEEE 1588v2 is a precision time protocol for a network measurement and control system, i.e., PTP or 1588, and can realize frequency and phase synchronization. PTP adopts a master/slave synchronization mode, i.e., master and slave devices complete a synchronization function based on a mode of network data packet sending and receiving timestamps. A GPON may complete clock and time synchronization by adopting the following mode: an Optical Line Terminal OLT is upwards connected to a time source to acquire time information and then transmits the time information to an ONU to complete time synchronization between the OLT and the ONU. As an IEEE 1588 master device, the ONU generates a new PTP message and sends the new PTP message to a subordinate 1588 slave device through an Ethernet interface. By adopting that mode, the effects that the ONU is downwards connected to the slave device and the OLT is upwards connected to the time source can be realized, i.e., the time synchronization between the master devices can be realized, specifically as illustrated in FIG. 1. Of course, the PTP service of the passive optical network is not limited to the application scenario illustrated in FIG. 1, and the application scenarios may also be other application scenarios.
At present, 1588 configuration of the ONU is completed mainly in a Telnet or serial port mode. Herein, 1588 configuration of the ONU cannot be remotely configured in the serial port mode. The Telnet mode also has a certain limitation that an IP address must be firstly configured to the ONU, the ONU address can be reached through Ping and otherwise the ONU cannot be logged for configuration. Ping is also a communication protocol and is part of TCP/IP protocol.
GPON standard G.984.4 defines an Optical Network Terminal Management and Control Interface OMCI. The standard defines some Management Entities MEs and operating methods. The configuration management, fault management, performance management and security management of the ONU may be realized through operations performed by the OMCI on the ONU management entity. G.988 further perfects the G.984.4. The G.988 additionally designs a time-of-day information attribute for the management entity OLT-G. OLT time information may be transmitted to the ONU through the entity OLT-G, to complete time synchronization between the OLT and the ONU. However, G.988 does not define a management entity for configuring the IEEE 1588 service. Therefore, the remote configuration of the ONU 1588 service cannot be realized through the OMCI.